Bewitched  Land of Midnight
by Larissa A
Summary: Samantha never thought about or dreamed that one day would be a witch. She runs great risk staying in school for wizards and even to improve things she can not leave because his grandfather is the leader of the clan of the fire which she will be heir.
1. Chapter 1

Bewitched - Land of Midnight

Chapter One

So there I was in that car, with a jacket and leather pants, watching the breathtaking scenery of the place. And I thought, leather clothing and breathtaking scenery. Could not have agreed more ...

To say otherwise. Grandma always looked back. And she was on the guy who did not like my leather clothing. Do not put it to annoy her, is that I feel comfortable with them.

When we arrived in a huge mansion, which was actually a school that housed thousands of sorcerer's apprentice. Louis stood in front of the school with a big smile, and was accompanied by their guardians.

Grandma grabbed my arm and led me to meet them. 

- Hello, Samantha! Be welcome! - Louis said, opening his arms. The looked and shook my head. He lowered his arms and his smile is also gone.

He wanted what? I arrived and was soon giving kisses and hugs? Do not do it even with my mother, who lives with me since I was a child. As but he knew that now.  
I grabbed the arm of my grandmother, so strong that bothered her.

- Honey drop my arm is aching! - Grandma spoke into my ear. I released his arm, something I did not want much.

- Sorry - I whispered in his ear a little embarrassed at the way I was acting just like to think that I would stay at the hospice and would have but her presence.

Grandma gave me a kiss on the forehead.

- Honey, I gotta go now, anything just call me. I love you, bye. - Grandma spoke lovingly. He turned and walked away forever.

My eyes filled with tears when I looked at going away. But I managed to restrain myself, did not want to sound like a crybaby on the first day at the hospice.

Two guards grabbed my bags and Louis waved his hands for me to follow him. We entered the school and went through a huge hallway that had no one but us, we turned left and some students went there in the first climb stairs to the right, and walked a long corridor full of rooms at the penultimate stop on the right and a guardian opened the door for me, the two who were with my bags came and went quickly. 

- Ready! This is his fourth. Anything just call me in my room. - Louis said with a huge smile.

Of course, that attitude was not nice of me, but to do what? If my female hormones of teenagers surfaced. 

But Mom says I have a very bad temper, and that is not caused by hormones. 

Leaving this bullshit of teenagers there, because he has more important things for me to think a kind of guardian it was very, very, very same cat alive or I'm a witch and my grandfather did not die, laugh out loud, only to find it myself, But even that is not a bad idea to be a witch, now stopping the grandfather, I do not swallow. 

I was so engrossed in my thoughts, which did not even realize I was so tired from the trip and the small falsity of Louis. I took off my clothes and threw on the bed and went into the bathroom. 

-Cool! Bath! - I spoke with a small smile on my lips. 

I thought that I was tired of standing, a bath at these times is cool, the good thing is that I slept, laughed, joked. 

Leaves the bathroom with laziness, the water was so warm. I put on my pajamas and laid down. It did not take a minute.

Woke up a little sleepy, I would have slept a little longer to fully recover my strength, meanwhile I'd be sleeping that not one stone that would only wake up three hours of the afternoon sulking for having me awake. I gave a slight smile, with that statement. 

They knocked on the door of my room. 

- Sam? This agreed? - Could only be boring Louis, I got up with a laziness that mercy. I opened the door and stared at his face, which has a big question mark. 

- What? - Asked him, raising my eyebrows.  
The questioning of his face disappeared. 

- If you fix it. I'll have to introduce you to the council of wizards. - He said.

- This. And call me Samantha, I do not like Sam. - I spoke again shutting the door in his face, at least that was what I wanted, he put his foot and stopped me from closing the door.

- First, do not slam the door in my face. Second, your manners when talking to people above you and third, if it arranges and do not delay, if not, I even put clothes on you - said all uptight. Until it looks like I care about the stupid rules and orders him, pity him who does not know how I'm sinica.  
- All right! Grandpa. - Said and then laughed. He not only called me beautiful in your thoughts, and his face had to be awful names, or worse he was cursing me ta, laughed again, and this time closed the door without interruption.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Louis took me to meet the wizards, everything went very well. He let me do what I wanted today, because tomorrow we will begin our training, both for witch, or as he likes to talk to me to be polite and I say impossible.

Finally left that school and went walking in the garden marvel, to organize my thoughts.  
The breeze was so good there, I looked to one side and then the other and nobody was around. I closed my eyes and walked with his arms outstretched, as if to pick up the wind.

Remembering as a child of three to five years, it was so nice to have a sense of purity when the breeze passing through my body and got into a light embrace and evaporated in a few minutes, like a magic trick, laugh, remembering that magic really exists.

I opened my eyes and I do not know what that was like, I opened my eyes just when I'd put my face in a big tree, one more step and I'd stick with a knob in the middle of the forehead. And I sat down that tree. I have sinned the phone, who was in the front pocket of my jeans and dialed the number from Grandma. Called.

- Hello. - Said she felt both her fault. Never thought I would get so dependent on one person as was my grandmother.

- Hi Grandma. I am Sam. - I said excitedly.

- Sam? I know of none. Only Samantha. - Grandmother said it would.

- That came more gossipy. - I said to stop laughing, Grandma chuckled. 

- It's the age my dear. When you have nothing to do, gossip, no matter the sex. - She

said. That's why we love her very much. 

- I know Grandma. - I said sarcastically. 

- What is happening to you, my dear? - Asked worriedly. 

- Nothing, what do you have to worry. Things for teenagers. - Said. But do not get rolling. 

- I know how. So why call me? Actually the question would be. Because he called me so early? And his voice is not the only things teenagers have something else that you do not want to tell me. - She said. But what the heck she even know me. 

- Good .. - I was interrupted by Louis.

- Well, what baby? - Asked. 

- Grandma I gotta go, I'll call you later. Goodbye. Kisses. Love you grandma. - Said quickly. 

- Also, dear. Goodbye. - She said. 

I hung up the phone and got up. I went to the meeting he had with Louis and five more people. The first was that his right had brown skin, long hair, smooth and very little black, she should not but that measure five feet, I say this because she was smaller than Louis, but one thing that struck me was that she was the only brunette in the group. Would she was one of the guardians? That just me who can claim is the Louis. Turning attention to the group, was behind the brunette, was very tall, very white skin, blue eyes, and was very blond. The girl was left of the Louis had a woman with red hair and short-pointing on all sides, ran lightly freckled nose and the apples of her face barely visible in their white skin and that girl should have less than one and sixty. What was behind the Louis was bigger than him, wavy brown hair that reached to his waist, and tapered face and black eyes, she had a very exotic beauty and last a boy was also very exotic, it should probably be her brother .

And another thing, they should be very important to ride with superior people like Louis, almost laughed out loud, but managed to contain myself. I do not know why, but he did not even touch, like to take more kick, I was again with his falsehoods. Tava like that cat from Alice in Wonderland, and I just forget the name of that cat, but one day I remember. It's a smile that he does that goes from ear to ear, and that is not very pleasant to see. 

I went toward them well rested, with his hands in his pocket. I came very close to them, Louis was getting all uptight and belaboured.

I went toward them well rested, with his hands in his pocket. I came very close to them, Louis was getting all uptight and belaboured.  
- I thought you'd never come! - Said sarcastically.  
- Well, I'm actually surprised that it has reached me. Today I woke up with a sloth. - I said carelessly.  
- Sam, do not want to fight you again, enough of your games. No more glue. - He said.  
- I told you once and I will repeat again. SAMANTHA is for you, and I'm not playing games unlike anything you with their falsehoods. - I spoke ironically and with gestures for him to understand.  
- Enough Sa ... Samantha! I came here for other purposes and we'll talk later. - He exploded not that old tire. I knew how to let air and then it explodes. It's very funny.

He was so upset with me, grabbed the arm of a brunette girl and positioned in front of you. 

- This is Kuan Fujiwara, her roommate. - The exotic beauty has a forward and Kuan gave one back. 

- This is Tayla Roberts. - Tayla took a step back and took a step back and the redhead forward. 

- This is Kylie Cook. - Kyle took a step back and the blonde took a step forward. 

- This is Max Rutger. - Max took a step back and the last took a step forward. 

- This is Erik Rodriguez. - Said Louis. I knew he was the brother of Tayla.  
I shook hands with everyone. 

- This will be your study group. - He said. 

After introductions, he went out like a bullet into the school. I looked at the place where he had gone up like a bullet to the group. 

- What has happened in Grandpa? - Said wryly. I do not know why every time I say the word grandpa gives me nausea and laugh at the same time. I think that word got trauma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

- The problem is you. - Erik said. Kuan elbowed him. 

- Shut up. Mundica. - Said gruffly. We started to laugh. 

- I know I'm the problem. But it was rude of him to leave you here without explanation. - Said indignantly. 

- No. We are all familiar, it does this with everyone. - Erik said. His American accent was terrible, but I could understand. 

- It is doing what? - I said wearily. 

- We already let. Want to come with us? - Kuan said brightly. 

- A. Sure. I will. - Said. 

Wow, this house is pretty cool. It was not a very big house, but also not small. From wall to wall the room had a color. The house drew plenty of attention.

- E aew, moral. Let's go to the pizzeria. You pay. - This voice came from behind in a hallway. We followed the voice. We ended up in the kitchen.  
It was a beautiful kitchen, simpler than the whole room and was not colored, it was black with white. 

- Your fag, give me my phone. You're wasting my credits. - Max spoke to the boy who was on the table, clutching a bottle of wine, shirtless, with black shorts and a Ray Ban, he plugged the phone in your hand. 

- Shut up. - Said the boy was so much like the Max The Max went toward him and gave him a slap on face. The boy took off his glasses and began to clean them with dish towel. 

- I just do not hit you because I am cleaning my glasses. Let me finish, so you can see. Said the boy. 

- I'm so worried Paulinho. - Max said he ripped the phone from his hand. 

- Paul. I I.. Te. Kill. You messed todinha cooking wine. You know how much I hate the smell of wine. I've also said it is not to put the damn cork down, it will be? - Max was all stressed out, and I think he was holding back not to fly in the neck of Paul. 

- Boy. It must be because the blight entire kitchen and you're screaming that neither woman. - Paul said of course. Max ran after him and Paulinho grabbed the bottle of wine sound. 

- Oh wait. Oh wait - The two stopped. 

- Before you hit me, let me take the dregs of wine, is almost over. - Max did not care, he flew upon him and the two fell with the bottle of wine and began to roll across the kitchen mellow wine. 

- Borá leave here, they're not going to pull out so early. I think if we play hot they take off. - Kylie said. 

- Well think about it. - Warned both warned us. 

- Paul you've had how many bottles of wine? - Asked Erik. 

- Only two. - Now he spoke breathlessly. 

- You chipped it tomorrow with a hangover. - Kuan said. 

- Nah. Paulinho baby to sleep and wake up to drink. Paulinho huh? - Erik said laughing. I mean, we all laughed.

- And it is. That's why I always say: Avoid the hangover is always drinking. - All spoke. 

- Get. Get. Get off me dog. Paulinho said desperately. 

- Erik! Separates this fight from horn. Why I'm going to end up with two .- Kylie spoke bravely.  
Erik sighed. 

- Always I am. Always me. - Gave her shoulder. He went to the two who were rolling on the floor and picked up the filthy conzinha 

- Will you clean the kitchen. Not that I got in your hand and compels you to clean. But you will.

- Max said. Paulinho opened his mouth (which in my view was always to keep closed) to respond. 

- I tidy again for him in the kitchen. - Kuan said wearily, but his eyes had a strange thing. 

- All right. No matter who I want that kitchen clean. - I told Max that he will not like me very much. I am a very messy hehe. Max went mad in the kitchen.

- You better go to the room and not leave it until tomorrow morning. - Kuan tired and spoke again with that strange look. I could not hold a chuckle thinking it was akin to Paulinho.

Everyone looked at me with a question mark stamped on its face s. I looked quickly at my hands and I was staring at them. But I still could feel all eyes on me.

- It's you're right. The annoying my brother's gonna be pissed me off. And I'm also tired. - He shrugged. 

- I talk to and people. - Yawned.

- You can also withdraw. Samantha and I'll stay here. - Kuan said. I already told you I'm lazy? If not, I'm talking now. My first day here and I'm working. Beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

I sat at the table and watched the Kuan clean that filthy kitchen and smelling of wine. Ugh. 

- Do you like Paulinho. - I said. 

- What? No. No. - all she said and gave several embarrassed grins nervously. - Why? This in the face? - Asked sitting on the chair beside me.  
Nodded. 

- You're a lousy liar. I like that. - I smiled at her and gave her a wink. 

- I'm not bad liar. - She was on the defensive. 

- All right. Not here speaking. - I said my hands up surrendering. We laughed. 

- Come to our room. It is safer. - She spoke.  
Until my roommate was cool. Sai, the kitchen and go through the corridor that led to two rooms of the house, gave the right to a ladder and had left a small hallway and a glass door, which was the garden, I think. There were neither left nor right, we move ahead, who went to the room. Erik was sitting on the couch with Kylie in lower legs, sticking his tongue in his mouth and vice versa. Kuan made a face of disgust.

- You two behave. We have a new person in the house she wait until tomorrow to get used to us. - Said it would. The two would not be taken off or something, it was as if she were invisible. 

- Let them. I already am familiar with these types of things. - I said.  
She stared at me. 

- I was putting a leap of faith in you, but you just have to face it. - She cried indignantly.  
My eyes widened.

- Me? I am a saint! There is seeing the ring on top of my head? - Said wryly. She laughed. 

- This ring is a bit crooked. Angel. - She said wryly. And they continued anyway. They have breath to spare. 

We climbed the stairs that lies just ahead. We went quiet until we get to our room. 

- And oh! On that subject. This the same guy? - Asked Kuan. 

- Ahem. And if that's what I'm thinking. You like him since he set foot here! Not? - I said. 

- Indeed. No. We've got friends, when he traveled to see their parents. I felt so much his fault, and it was then that I realized I was in love with him. - She said with an air all love. - But it sucks because he is hitting on Tayla. I like her, but she is a whore who lives giving up on all the pretty boys of the school .- laughed. - He does not like me to date but as a friend. Sometimes I think it's only my friend to take advantage of my kindness and no thanks. And it is these times that I wanted to give up on him. - She sighed. - I love him and hate him! I do not know which option to stay. - Kuan fully vented. 

- I'll just ask you a question. Does he deserve you? - I said it. I took her by surprise, she got all excited.

- Sincerely Kuan. Answer me. He'll deserve? - Repeat. 

- No. - she shrugged. 

- So. Why are you killing one person, so that takes advantage of you? And from experience I say: Get out of that friend. You bet it is beautiful and has several kids wanting to be with you, and you here crying for a guy who is only a friend to take advantage of his goodness. - I spoke honestly all I thought about it. 

- Yeah, you're right. I'll get on to read and get another. - Kuan said. 

- That's how I like to see. - Laughed.  
We stayed until eleven o'clock at night talking to several things. 

- Affz! It is eleven o'clock. We have to sleep. Tomorrow we have to wake up six hours. His grandfather takes the foot? - Kuan said. 

- Is. That annoying. - I said. 

Sigh together. 

- Until tomorrow. - Kuan said. 

- Ate. - I said sleepily.  
I went to bed together, lay down and slept just thinking that I would come tomorrow boring Louis.


End file.
